


Stage Fright

by SentientSliceofToast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSliceofToast/pseuds/SentientSliceofToast
Summary: Stage lights are blaring.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stage Fright

_Alphys screwed that on tight enough, right_?

Mettaton chides himself. Alphys would never be slipshod. Especially _now_ , with… everything.

He _does_ feel rather nervous, though.

_Don’t be_ , he reminds himself brusquely. _There’s simply no reason._

After all, the battle he knows is about to take place can and will only end one way, and it happens to be the way he wants.

…Is that what he’s afraid of? Failing?

A dry chuckle escapes his throat. _Afraid_. _Pah_. He has a long record of being strictly _not afraid_ , and doesn’t intend to break it now. Everyone’s watching.

_No. No one’s watching._

Another laugh, and a choked-back sob.

_Was Blooky right? Should I have stayed…?_

_Hah._

_I suppose in the end snail farming is the only thing I’m good for._

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to my favorite character from one of my favorite games.


End file.
